


In which a werewolf in space feels grounded.

by Tullooa



Series: Werewolf in space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Lance, Bisexual Lance, Bob Ross - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Dungeons and Dragons, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Follows plot with a few changes, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Haircuts, Hiss hiss, Lonely Lance, M/M, No A/B/O Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Set Season 6, Sort Of, Transformation, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vomiting, Werewolf Adam (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), alternative universe- werewolf, blade of mamora keith, dont worry, hybrid keith, keith is sick, lance finds comfort in animals, lotor is a snake, or is it just a disappearance, pining lance, relationships happen late into fic, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: They had been in space for months now. Nearly a year to be specific freed many planets but now Lance had another problem, proving Shiro is not Shiro and Lotor as a snake. All this while having to deal with separation from his pack and generally missing his family.Whilst on the planet xcersion he had a perfect chance to prove this. Before Keith came back from his 5 day mission in deep space.Having a crush on Keith didn’t help much either.





	1. Chapter one

Lance wanted nothing to do with Lotor, he really didn’t trust him. There were many reasons for this that no one would really understand. 1) he smelled bad- bad smells often meant the person is surrounded by death. Of course he was an emperor so he was going to be around death. Even if it wasn’t directly his fault lance didn’t trust him. 2) he had already tried to kill him. That’s usually pretty big on the I don’t trust you ladder. 

But other people had Faith in him. And Lance trusted other people. 

But this was not cool, Lotor was sitting there asking Lance about being a werewolf like it was his right to ask. Allura genuinely expected him to answer. And something smelled off about him. Like rotten eggs placed in a lavender field, lance could smell the rotten core of the Prince. 

It didn’t matter if he had recently killed emperor Zarkon. There were other benefits to killing Zarkon Lotor could have experienced, he’s now emperor of the galra empire that’s kind of a big plus. It didn’t matter that he was half altean he was also there when the galra tortured Shiro who still had a different scent. It was like the difference between two twins. It didn’t matter if he had helped him before like with the white lion. Lotor seemed too creepy and obsessive. When he used to like Allura, people could of just said it was jealousy but now it was just pure distrust. 

But here he was sitting in a room next to the galran Prince wishing he could be anywhere else. 

“Why do you not stay in your true form that’s probably the easiest?”

“Because it’s harder to shift out of and less comfortable to be in public as, why do you smell like death?”

“Lance don’t be rude!”

“But he does!”

“It’s okay princess I have previously dealt with people like him.”

“It’s fine prince Lotor I’m sure he will leave you alone.”

“Whatever I’m going to see if Hunk is up yet.”

He wasn’t going to see if Hunk was up but that devil of a man was not going to find out about the blade of Mamora even if Lance had to wipe his mind clean. I along with the rest of the group had already warned Allura about that. That if it came to it lance would rather kill Lotor than allow him to find out about the blade of mamora. 

Lance opened his space ‘laptop’ and called Keith. His friend answered straight away looking beaten up and injured. By now that had become a regular sight. It worried Lance but last time he spoke to him about it he said it would heal quickly. 

“Hello lance! How are you?”

“I really don’t trust Lotor. It’s just everything about him is strange and I don’t want him to find out about next week.”

“Moon? Yeah maybe, and I know you will hate this idea, Pidge or Hunk could be a chaperone for you. So wolfie instincts can run wild but also you are still restrained. I know how you get sometimes, I’ve had to fight you before and you don’t even hate me. You despise Lotor.” 

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“Yeah So were making a new weapon but I needed your advice sharpshooter.”

“Oh you need my help.”

“Don’t rub it in or I won’t come to see you afterwards.”

“What do you need?”

“I need you to show everyone here how to aim.” Keith Spoke suddenly ducking under a laser Ray which bounced off the wall and killed a plant. 

“You really need my help!” Lance laughed loudly. 

“I’m gonna be gone for a while, 3 weeks. I’m doing a mission with my mom and it’s going to take a while. I’m going to be in the time cloud.”

“Okay bye!”

“Bye love you.”

Oh shit lance thought as it was already too late. He said I love you. To his crush. Who was currently in space far away. Well that was a dumb idea he thought starting to put his face mask on and listening to a space version of Taylor Swift. It was a pink alien girl singing about a terrain heartthrobs she knew from her childhood. He started to wax his legs, chest and armpits using the health and beauty products he had bought from the space mall. As a werewolf he was very hairy and lance being the man he was. He REALLY didn’t like that. 

So after an hour or so Lance wasn’t visibly hairy due to wax and a lot of bilingual swearing. He was glad that the alteans had beauty products but by god they hurt. Sure he could just look like a stereotypical werewolf but by god he was not sacrificing his image. He liked looking nice, not ugly. 

If he waxed at around midday he wouldn’t be waking anyone up but Shiro wasn’t caring. And Hunk along with Pidge were used to it. Allura and Coran thought it was just an earth thing. Out of boredom he started doing controlled useful shifts. He released his claws and put them away, the same with his fangs and his sense of smell. 

Then he sat next to Katlenecker in the cow’s pen. He fed the cow then sat by it hiding from the others on the ship. He would die for that Cow and that wasn’t a lie. Without Keith there he didn’t feel as involved, he never had anyone to compete with. He was lonely.

Pidge and Hunk had Technology, they were too smart and Lance didn’t quite understand. Allura had Lotor and Shiro was working with Coran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries cake and vents to his friends. 
> 
> Find out how people don’t like werewolves.

After sulking for god knows how long Lance decided to look for his friends, Pidge and Hunk. Joking around might drastically help his mood so after quick consideration Lance walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. An addition made from the last trip from the space mall. 

“Hey Lance, what’s up?” Pidge asked looking up from her computer. She was trying to learn how to read altean. As usual her intelligence was curious. 

“Nothing much. Trying to avoid Lotor, he’s just so creepy.”

“Really how?” Hunk chimed in. 

“He kept on asking me about shapeshifting he seems overly fascinated with it. 

“Try And See the best in him or tell him to stop anyways you know what day it is.”

“Oh yeah food time. Please be cake I miss cake so much.” His mamá’s strawberry cake was the best, with the cream and the jam. 

“Yeah it is, your birthday’s coming up and I need a cake recipe. You’re kinda the most picky eater on the ship, no offence.”

“None taken, my body is important you know. Plus allergies.”

“That’s no excuse I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Stop it, there is literally lactose free space milk you can get!”

“Yep!”

“So is it strawberry? I love strawberry. Or chocolate. I miss chocolate I can eat!”

“I know, anyways buddy. Some chocolate cake. Would that interest you?”

“Quinzak Yeah!” He spoke taking a bite out of his cake. The sweet yet fulfilling flavour of chocolate hit his tongue and he loved it. The texture of the cake was surprisingly spongy and textured yet it wasn’t sickening like the werewolf had feared. “Woah this is AMAZING how did you make it.”

“We went to the Earth store at the space mall and bought in date powdered egg we’ve got so much.” Hunk paused. “I know you can’t eat much chocolate so I also made vanilla cake and rainbow cake.”

“Oh my god Hunk. Do you wanna go on bake off or something when we get home? Here’s Hunks cake made in space!”

“I wonder what’s going on back on earth on tv.” Pidge stated. 

“I don’t know, I’m gonna have to catch up after I see my family like. I wonder how much has aired.”

“I know, Matt’s missed so many Bob Ross reruns.”

“He doesn’t even paint!” Hunk Spoke surprised. 

“Oh Hunk you have a lot to learn.”

“What?”

“Do you not remember asmr videos. On earth.”

“Oh. Ew. When Matt gets back from his mission I’m gonna ask him about that.”

“Do what you like.”

“Hey, does he even know that you’re a werewolf? I’m not sure if he does or not. I mean he’s gonna be back next full moon.”

“Yeah he does But last time he was here he tried to prank me. He used my werewolf status against me. ” 

“You better. I know Matt, he has an interest in science and if he doesn’t stop pranking you I’ll throw a test tube so hard at his head he’ll grow a new ear.”

“Wow So violent Pidge! I just wanted you to keep him away if he wasn’t accepting of me. I’m used to it, I mean Mrs Wilder tried to out me in front of the whole class whilst explaining on why werewolves shouldn’t be allowed To pilot.”

“Yeah I remember that. She put a photo of the moon on the board thinking that would work.”

“Yeah it wasn’t even a full one. But I’m still a werewolf and at least one person became suspicious after miss looked at me for the 20th time in that 10 minute period.”

Werewolves instinctively reacted to the moon even if they saw it in a mirror. It may not be howling and it could be as mediocre as flinching. However photographs didn’t quite work in the even in mythology nor the truth. Because in reality many things in myth didn’t work. And there were so many stereotypes about him. 

“Mrs Wilder really tried to do that? And to think I liked her in first year. Isn’t that cruel, illegal or even against school policy!”

Lance shrugged. He was used to people treating him badly for what he was, he remembered as a child whilst being babysat by his human uncle on a full moon (this was before he could join the rest of the pack in playing games, letting loose and was undetectable with sunglasses on) when he took his sunglasses off in a store. An old woman threatened to call the police on him, you see being a vampire without supplements (or better described sedatives) or a government recognised watcher with you in public was illegal- flat out. He hoped by the time they were back on earth this would change. But werewolves were in a line of gray. They were not exactly human but were seen as less of a threat because they didn’t have to attack people for nutrition. But people were vicious to werewolves or supernaturals. However Lance as a small child didn’t really understand that, so the woman’s empty threats were serious. Lance was crying badly but the woman didn’t care. She even called security to get the young werewolf kicked out. All because Lance took his sunglasses off to look at a toy he wanted. His uncle had bought him the toy and a cake to apologise where the cashier at the till called him adorable and Lance kept his sunglasses plastered on his face to not ruin his image. Although sunglasses indoors was quite a giveaway looking back. 

“It probably wasn’t illegal, maybe it was against school policy. After Shiro disappeared, werewolves were more accepted as it was one of the things he stood for. Iverson secretly supported us getting legal recognition as being humans. Hell in some situations I would even say he even supported vampire rights. And that was very taboo.”

“Yeah but IVERSON?”

“Yeah, he was still really obnoxious over his job though.”

“Yeah, he banned me from garrison property!”

“You hacked into- never mind I’m not going to stand up for him.”

“Thought So. Lance, you didn’t want to tell Lotor about being a werewolf did you? You never really tell people.”

“No Allura told him, without asking me, it’s fine she didn’t know- I don’t expect her to, but it just feels wrong for him to know.”

Lance was worried Lotor would use his status as a werewolf against him. Hunk had known since the garrison, it was kind of hard to hide turning into at the very least the wolfman every month from a roommate. He was the one Lance usually told about werewolf issues. And Pidge, she didn’t care. As long as his werewolf ass didn’t break anything belonging to her she was fine. But Lotor seemed uncomfortably curious. Curiosity wasn’t really a reaction most people had on Earth so it was suspicious at the very least. This Lance did not exactly enjoy, no Lance hated that. 

“You need to tell her that what she did was wrong so she doesn’t say it when we go to earth.”

“But that’s rude.”

“And Lance I know how defensive you are about your own life. Tell Allura it’s like you have a crush on her or something.”

“No I don’t!” Lance paused. “But I can’t be rude.”

“Tell her!” Pidge ordered scarily. 

“Okay.” Lance spoke afraid of his fellow paladin.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance lands on a planet and tries to muster up the courage to speak to Allura.

Lance paced around his room quickly, he avoided games consoles, books and clothing. How was he going to tell Allura that what she did is wrong, she had so much faith in lotor? After everything he was starting to question if he was just jealous of the prince. He could ask Shiro but lately Shiro had just acted differently. He seemed bossier and less patient like he couldn’t slow down a second, he would bark orders like a dog trainer and treat the young werewolf like he had no control even when there was no moon. 

Suddenly Lance heard a knock on his bedroom door, if it was Lotor he was going to wolf out and he didn’t care who saw. That guy was irritating him more and more by the second, with his unwarranted questions and attention, it was like he knew that he would be irritating the werewolf. He answered to come face to face with the Altean princess; she looked at him guiltily. 

Her eyes seemed to be more apologetic as she looked at her fellow paladin, they were wider but softer. Her face seemed to appear paler but he wasn’t sure if that was just a trick of the light or not. Sad expression sustained her lips as she went to speak. Her words seemed weaker and less sure than normal. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you Lance. Shiro told me how your people aren’t truly accepted on Earth. I know now that it’s wrong how people act towards your some Alteans where I was brought up were treated with a lot of cruelty in altea. Facial markings determined social status and anyone with red or green markings were looked at like criminals. I wish I could have changed that. But even when father changed the law the fighting kept happening. Non royal with pink markings were forced into royal families or executed. And you could only rule with blue or pink markings.”

“I didn’t know. I thought Altean people would be quite harmonious for some reason.”

“I’m still sorry Lance, I know you struggle to trust Lotor with all that happened to Shiro. I should have asked. I really needed to.”

“Just it’s kind of a family secret and now you’ve told Lotor the secret could spread. I know that on Earth people hate other werewolves. Sometimes werewolves even hate other packs. On earth my family had many arguments. Humans couldn’t really understand the difference between a pack rivalry and an actual fight.” 

“I understand lance.”

Lance moved to sit on his bed inviting the princess into his room before sliding claws out from his nails. He held his hands out and the princess started to examine them. 

“You see these, I first got them when I was eight years old. I was late as most werewolves get them at 7. People complain because they say it’s like carrying knives around.” He retracted his claws. “But the problem is that they can’t be filed down or shortened. So people are afraid of us. It sucks I would never hurt anyone! Back home even some of my teachers would accuse me of causing fights.”

Allura’s jaw dropped. She placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Lance guilty. “You were afraid of people being afraid of you right?”

“Yeah. There’s also other things people don’t trust me for but the claws were the most obvious one. Unless I shifted into a full wolf.”

“Oh.”

Suddenly an alarm went of in the ship from damage. Everyone ran to the bridge. 

“Allura we need to land at the nearest possible habitable planet as soon as possible.” Coran Spoke. 

“Okay. Why?”

“The ship something’s wrong.”

Once they landed on what was a similar planet to earth lance and Pidge stood outside in their paladin gear. They were protecting the ship. The planet wasn’t occupied by the galra but there could have been wild animals in the area. The surrounding terrain was rugged and mountainous he wondered if the area was safe. Or if there were many sinkholes in the area. If he could shift he could find sinkholes easily but he didn’t want to risk it when his friends were there. 

The sky however was beautiful, a white sky with vibrant blue clouds as the wind drove them into shapes. Fish, bears, wolves and people all were painted into the canvas of sky for mere moments before they would quickly disappear again. 

Lance pulled Allura aside whilst lotor was distracted. They seemed to be attached at the hip since the white lion and lance was worried for Allura. 

“What do you know about this planet?”  
“It’s earth like, a single moon, however it is full tonight. So we may have to stay the night if it gets too late.”  
“Okay but I want to keep far away from lotor.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey ‘lura I haven’t shifted In weeks so after I might be a bit sleep deprived and weird.”  
“Nothing new there.” Pidge joined the conversation joking about the red paladin who still claimed his element was water.  
Lance laughed. Awkwardly and uncomfortably. “Says you Pidge! When’s the last time you had a solid 8 hours sleep?”  
“...”  
“Exactly, Just because I miss one night of sleep a month does not mean I’m usually sleep deprived.”  
“Thank you and that completes your ted talk.”  
Lance stuck his middle finger up as Pidge laughed jokingly. 

A few hours later his help was requested by Coran. He was called to the werewolf holding cell probably to help make it work better. The room looked damaged like a werewolf had broken the unbreakable lock on the inside is the cell; then trashed the place. He could promise it wasn’t him.


	4. Chapter 4: the different moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun sets on excersion and Lance notices a change with is normal transformation.

Swiftly the sun set lance could feel the moon rising as his skin started to itch. It was uncomfortable like bugs crawling on top of his skin. He was in an Altean cell as per his request. Pacing nervously Lance leaned against the wall whilst Hunk waited kindly outside with food and water for the wolf. He was the only one lance trusted to not embarrass him after. As a wolf he could be clingy at times. Other times he was vicious. Additionally he had to shift only wearing a blanket that he would loose. 

The pain started with his ears small bones grew and fur grew around. Then fur started to spread all over his body until he was too hot and sat down his hands started to morph into paws and his legs became harder to stand on as he lay down. He noticed that he should have been knocked unconscious by now due to the part of the transformation he was at. He felt a sharp and blunt pain as his tail burst through his back he howled loudly. He was in so much pain. 

Whimpering he lay on the floor as the transformation finally finished, why was he still in complete control of his body? On a full moon he was meant to be blissfully unaware of what he was doing, flat asleep or trapped In a dream. That was a part of the curse. Not in control that was just wrong on so many levels. It wasn’t even a part of the curse- it was the one thing he thought he didn’t have to worry about: but now due to the wonders of space he has broken many werewolf secret rules his father had told him about before his very first full moon where he was allowed out with his family. He started barking at Hunk for attention but that scared the other teen, Lance whimpered. How could he show he was still in control? He rolled over and sat hoping that would give Hunk an idea of who he was. When Hunk just asked if he was hungry he groaned loudly?

“Well I dunno Lance, are you hurt?”  
He tried to shake his head but it came out as more of a shuffle like he was just wet and getting rid of water.  
“Do you wanna be left alone.”  
He again shook his head.  
“Wait a minute, can you understand everything I’m saying?”  
Lance nodded. And barked happily jumping into the air onto his back feet.  
“Lance are you in control?”  
Again he nodded barking joyfully. 

The werewolf whimpered as Hunk called for Coran over the speakers. Sharp pains had returned and he was uncomfortable. The orange haired man gladly arrived in the cells as lance was lying on the floor next to Hunk; he was nearly asleep. 

“It’s not normal for a werewolf to have control of their body on a full moon. Lance has full control and I think he’s still in a bit of pain.”  
“I was afraid this may happen.”  
Lance perked up if to say “what?”  
“You see the moon on this planet is further away from where we are meaning Lance’s transformation didn’t affect him entirely. Physically he’s a werewolf, mentally he’s still the red paladin.”  
“How long is night here?”  
“5 vargas But it has already been 1 Varga.”  
Lance made an annoyed growl sound, it was only aimed to show his disappointment but it scared the Altean that hardly understood the concept of a werewolf.  
“It’s only four Vargas Lance you can deal with that. You’ve had worse!”

Lance groaned and went to sleep, the floor was cold and unwelcoming but there was no comfortable furniture in the cells and he couldn’t be bothered to stand up so he could get to a bed. 

Vargas later Lance started to shift back. It was horrifically painful and he wished there was an easier way to change forms, but no it was a CURSE after all so he was stuck with painful shifting. He cried and howled mournfully, and Hunk left to cook him some breakfast. He always got special treatment after he shifted even back home. Half of his siblings were werewolves the other half near completely human. The werewolves got more attention after a full moon, he guessed breaking every bone in his body warranted pancakes and cuddles. And on rare occasions chocolate. 

Lance put his hood up noticing that his eyes did the thing again, they were silver like the moon. He didn’t worry however as it was just because he was off world. Apparently when Adam used to fly up to do deliveries at the space station his eyes would bleed silver due to his proximity to the moon but instead they were very far from any moon. 

The earth moon was still the most powerful for the werewolf to be influenced by. So although it could be resisted he would never have control. Once Lance entered the lounge he was greeted by Lotor looking fascinated. 

“Wow his hair seems to have grown longer. And his eyes are silver.”  
“Stop it He doesn’t like when people point it out!” Pidge told him off, she was genuinely attempting to stick up for her friend to the young emperor .  
“He’s only curious.”  
“Well maybe he should ask lance instead of looking at him like a zoo animal! Would you like it if people sat there pointing out everything different about you. Then gawking like you were a creature who couldn’t understand anything.  
“What is a zoo?”  
“Nevermind!” Pidge rolled her eyes. She seemed unusally pissed off, it was different than normal.  
Lance sighed and walked to his room to shower he hated being treat like a science experiment like Veronica was like a long while ago. Whilst she was a garrison student actually, her healing ability made her very useful in fights. But also it made her a very usable test subject for the garrison to exploit for personal gain. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out how sketchy Lotor is through a kinda likely to be honest person.

Lance decided to train as they travelled to the next spot in Lotor’s plan. Why were they blindly following him? He had improved drastically in training after Keith left. He felt quite frankly lonely and decided to spend his time training to make up for it. Pidge had the least growth but it was still impressive. 

Suddenly he heard his friend’s voice, it was demanding like there was a test. 

“Alexa stop.” Pidge Spoke ending the training sequence. “It worked!”  
“What’s the point in naming the bot Alexa anyways? It’s not like it can’t recognise commands! Without addressing first”  
“That’s so sad lance, Alexa play hello darkness my old friend.”  
“Now if you don’t mind I need to get over the aches from last night’s full moon. And from Lotor’s nasty ass smell.”  
“God are you Keith now? Moody.”

Lance just sighed and stretched, Okay, he yawned. Pidge looked concerned, she seemed to be thinking back to a memory. Last night he did hear shouting. 

“I shouldn’t be telling you this but I don’t trust or like Lotor either. But Allura and Shiro they seem convinced that he’s an ally. He was well just mean about you last night.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, on the the security cam I saw Lotor and Allura arguing, you were howling last night and were in pain. Lotor thought you were to dangerous. He wanted to kill you!”  
“You what?”  
“He thought you were too much of a threat, I put his room on lockdown before he did anything.”

Lance sat down he was nearly crying, usually nobody cared about werewolves, at least not in space. But on Earth it seemed like everyone was against him, would he be put in the room again? In those small cells. Pidge grabbed the security footage on her phone. 

The first thing lance noticed was his howl in the background. He averted his eyes from the screen for a moment. Then Lotor’s angry face, Allura looked calm and was lying on the sofa. 

“I’m going to kill him!” He shouted angrily. “He’s unhinged. You didn’t tell me this was magic!”  
“So what if it is. He’s my friend and a paladin of voltron, he’s been fine the last 14 moons. What’s different now?”  
“The witch uses magic you don’t see her in control very much.”

Lotor walked to the door before the room was put on lockdown. Lotor looked at Allura frustration seeping from his face. 

“Oh that one is annoying too princess.”

Pidge stopped the recording and looked at lance he was crying heavily and Pidge stroked through his hair, something that calmed him down as both a human and a werewolf. Lance deserved to know, he deserved to know that someone else didn’t like Lotor. She was sick of Allura trying to convince her to trust the Emperor. He was evil! He supported the killing of whole planets! No matter what he says he could have stopped his father. He was mean and seemed to only care about what Allura could give him and not her feelings or anything else. 

“I should speak to Keith about this.” Lance paused. “He’s the only other supernatural in space with me. I need to speak to him.”  
“He’s only half.”  
“Pidge..”  
“Go speak to him.”  
“Thanks.”

Lance walked up to his room to be stopped by none other than Lotor. He had that look in his face, smug like he was going to try something. It was official Lance hated him. He flicked his hair back and grinned rudely, blocking Lance’s path. Luckily there were security cameras in the hall, that had microphones. 

“Oh How I enjoy playing with Allura, messing with her emotions. I get what I like.”

Lance was frustrated already but decided to try and leave by shoving past the prince only to be grabbed roughly. His eyes shone silver. He breathed out threateningly. 

“Let, me, go!” Before pulling on his arm so hard he would have broken a regular human’s arm. 

“She would make a great housewife someday, her and many many girlfriends.” Lotor paused. “She’d still rather that than date you.”

Lance was pissed. He officially hated this guy. Punching him he stormed to his room to call Keith. He needed to vent. 

Kovalion answered the phone instead of Keith this time. He seemed surprised to see the current red paladin. 

“Hello Lance Keith is on his mission at the moment, he should be back in 5 days.”  
“Oh I didn’t get to say goodbye.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Hey what intel do you have on Lotor.”  
“Not much why?”  
“I want to know more about him. I don’t trust him.”

The rebel leader looked confused for a brief moment before sending an email over to lance. 

“It’s all we have. You have 1 hour before the email deletes itself.”  
“Thank you.”  
“The blade is with you paladin. Just remember that.”

Lance skimmed over the email until he saw something interesting. Lotor used to be engaged to princess Celina of the planet Asmodean before Lotor in a fut of rage destroyed part of the planet and turned it into a quintessence farm. This was 400 years ago. Now that seemed like a long time ago Lotor was 10000 however it was pretty much months ago as a human equivalent. 

Additionally he had many mysterious sources of quintessence that came from seemingly nowhere. Like not even an existing part of the universe, somewhere that was meant to be exclusively dark matter.


	6. Chapter 6

How could he prove Lotor was a bad person? Sure he literally had the footage, but it wasn’t that definitive and it would just make Lotor more observant. Most would react in the same way anyways. In his attempts to demonise Lance, he was taking more and more risks. For less of a reward. The more time lance spent with people on the ship, the more Lotor took risks in his plans, the less discreet he would be. That was it! Lance could wait until Lotor was taking risks. 

So he had formed a plan to defeat the new emperor. He was practically just Zarkon but younger and more handsome. Zarkon volume 2. Whilst everyone was talking tomorrow he would leave to get a drink. Then Lotor would be jealous of him and try to form a plan against him, he would stay where the group would see him but he had to remember. 

-to join in with discussion as it would make Lotor jealous.  
-to laugh and joke on  
-to get attention from his peers.  
-to reference the Monsters and Mana game they all played without Lotor. That would sure annoy him. 

It was a sly tactic and kind of mean but then he would beat Lotor. And stop him from treating Lance like a monster. Okay even he would agree it was very mean. Why was he even reacting in this way on Earth he had been kicked out of hotels, just for existing. 

Was it really worth it?

Lotor was awful but to be honest he wanted to protect his friends. Allura loved Lotor, they were practically in a relationship. He needed to tell Allura about princess Celina before it was too late. But making Lotor confess would make Allura believe him. And at this second Allura was his largest concern. He needed to protect his friend!

He decided to go to bed. It wasn’t likely the best way to reveal Lotor’s ulterior motive but he was tired and he needed a break. Damn full moons. It messed up his very important sleep schedule ridiculously. 

He had no trouble getting to sleep and only woke up way later. It looked like it was mid afternoon in the halls. Why did nobody wake him? He walked to the lounge to see it empty and suspiciously quiet. His hearing could usually pick up at least the vents in the air. But nothing. He walked into the kitchen area, opened the fridge to see Hunk; he was sitting there in the thankfully switched off fridge. Wait why was he sitting in a fridge. He was definitely hiding! From who? Lotor had the most potential. 

“Lance are you stupid he’s looking for us! He’s gonna kill you, if he sees you.”  
“And you’re not even gonna try! You’re a paladin of voltron come on Hunk. You can do-“  
“Lance it’s Shiro he’s trying to kill us. I can’t beat him.”  
“Well we can beat him come on.” Lance paused checking the room. Something didn’t fit right. “Where’s Pidge?” 

Suddenly a looming shadow hovered above the red paladin. He knew exactly who it was. A pungent smell hit his nose. It was like burnt roses and gasoline mixed with Shiro’s regular scent. His face was a mask like a rubber mask but eerily detailed. It even had little acne bumps! However, he was taller and surrounding him was a purple shadow like a cape. 

“Shiro! Snap out of it! Please, this isn’t you.”  
“I’ve never been Shiro! You idiots just thought I was your precious friend.”  
“Hunk run. Now.” 

Lance quickly shifted growling and attacking Shiro. He thankfully managed to bite him hard. Until he immediately felt something cold hit his werewolf forehead. He howled accepting death for the second time in the last few months. He really needed to stop dying. 

Slowly, he opened my eyes to see Coran standing over my bead next to Allura, he had a cool rag pressed to his now human four head. 

“Lance, you’re awake!”  
“Yeah what’s wrong?”  
“You had a fever, a high one. 2 old thermopheobes. Equivalent to 100 degrees Fahrenheit or 38 degrees Celsius. Why do you have two measurements?”  
“Fahrenheit is old. Celsius is new.”  
“That’s odd.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“No your fever just ended really quickly.”  
“Oh. Werewolf powers probably?” Lance paused, it may have been an actual concern but blaming his powers was just far easier. “Wait why were you so worried.”  
“You didn’t show up for lunch.”  
“Or breakfast.”  
“There’s me thinking you wouldn’t notice.”

Allura visibly tensed at that. She seemed suddenly struck by a realisation, an epiphany of sorts. Quickly Allura changed the conversation. 

“I’m sorry Lance, I was ignoring you. It was wrong.”  
“It’s fine whatever.”  
“Lance if you need to talk to me then you can.”  
“I know but, You wouldn’t understand. It’s a werewolf issue.” Not entirely true. The nightmare about Shiro really shook him, he looked up to the man but he had noticed a change in him recently but the last big Shiro event was the fight where he disappeared. 

Had anything seemed different in those last three months however, no. Not until he all of a sudden became snappy, when Lotor arrived. That was a strange coincidence to say the least. 

Keith would be back in 4 days at least. He could actually speak to the one who knew Shiro best, who knew about everything. He was practically Shiro’s little brother. Definitely, Keith would notice anything different about their leader. Lance looked back through the awkward silence to the Alteans, he wanted to get out of bed. But first he needed the two out of his room. He didn’t feel very comfortable being looked at by his friends especially his back. There was a lot of marks from transformations on there and also a massive scar from a fire he was pushed into when he was 10 years old. But that was another story. 

“Move out the way I need to get ready.”  
“Okay, see you in half an hour. We need to do some group work.”  
“We haven’t done that in ages.”  
“Yeah Lotor suggested it.”  
“Ok.” Lance spoke slowly getting out of bed. 

He made quick work of getting ready, wearing long sleeves and doing his hair was easy. He was so used to this style, he should change it up soon. Maybe he could wear a vest. Now that would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like there will be 12 chapters in this fic so we’re halfway through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking revaluation. Remember when I said it follows the plot. Well here’s what I think could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit darker than the others as it deals with grief. Proceed with caution.

The kitchen was nearly empty when he ate his breakfast Coran stuck around with what looked like an earthen first aid kit in his hands. A recent first aid kit from how it looks. It had a Red Cross on the front, and the zipper seemed to have a seal on the outside. Where the hell did he even get that? He was holding a tan plaster, investigating the material and looking at the many layers of packaging. 

“How’d you get your hands on that?” I asked curiously.  
“There was one in the earth store. They were giving it away, apparently it didn’t heal wounds when applied to them. I wanted to learn how humans heal.”  
“Oh all that’s just to help. We heal ourselves without pads or pods, it just takes a lot of time.”  
Coran looked at the plaster. 

“Plasters are to stop bacteria from getting into wounds. On Earth we don’t have healing pods, we have slow painful processes.”

Lance instinctively grabbed his side, it was a past injury caused from a stabbing from a hunter. There was a long scar that reached from his rib cage to his hips. It needed stitches to recover, and he was only 12 when it happened one full moon. A hunter had stabbed him in the side and nearly killed him- luckily it was nearly sunrise. His family managed to rush him to hospital early morning and he survived after spending a while in the hospital. 

“What is bacteria?”  
“They’re tiny- and I mean tiny bugs that go into cuts and poison you. They could be killed but it is painful and if it took too long you could die.”  
“Oh. Is your side alright.”  
“Yeah just an instinct.”  
“So what is Earth like?”

Lance thought about the man’s questions, he couldn’t say Earth was tough and most of the land is uninhabitable for the next 90 years. 

“It’s harder than our normal battles. We don’t have drones. Wars are fought and nobody wins.”  
“That sounds so dreadful.”  
“The amount of people who needlessly died in wars because people are evil a lot was too many.”

Lance paused he knew people who have loved and lost. In the space war nothing seemed consequential. 

“Let’s not talk about this. It’s upsetting, let’s go see the rest of the team.”

Lance moved past the conversation quickly, and started walking towards the door. Quickly he wanted to end the conversation. 

“What’s your opinion on Lotor?”  
“What do you mean Lance?”  
“Like is he trustworthy?”  
“Well the princess trusts him.”

Suddenly an alarm went off in the bridge, or was it a phone call- Lance could never be sure. He walked towards the communications deck throwing on his paladin uniform. 

“Hello paladins. Of voltron!” he heard a familiar voice say. The leader of the blades spoke lowly. And with presence. “I’m very sorry to tell you this but your fellow ally Keith has been compromised on a mission to the quintessence field. And communications have been severed. We are currently sending in a rescue team to help.”  
“But that means...”  
“I’m afraid so paladin. He may very well be dead.”  
Lance fled the room. He was crying and he couldn’t, just couldn’t let everyone know he was upset. He ran up to the former paladins door. Managed to unlock it and grabbed his jacket. It was hanging up casually in his room, Keith left it there before leaving for the blade, he didn’t need it so decided to keep it there. 

Slowly he walked down the hall to red’s hangar, he tiptoed towards the lion and held the jacket up. He didn’t quite know what he was doing maybe it was an offering, he never really prayed for anything so he didn’t know how to do it but he hoped giving the jacket to the lion would be enough as a sacrifice. He hoped to whatever god was out there his close friend was still alive. So he could tell him that he loved him. 

He was alive- he had to be!

He couldn’t believe he was being so self centred, sure Lotor was creepy. He schemed and was definitely hiding something but he focused so much on that that he forgot about Keith or his friends. Why? He sat in front of his lion hugging one of the many jackets that still had Keith’s scent. 

“I’m sorry red- I should have stopped him!” Lance sobbed. He placed his hands on the lion’s seat and waited. The lion tried to communicate with the werewolf as he placed the jacket in the corner of the lion. It remained hanging up on the wall as he moved before he faced the rest of the team. 

“Lance are you alright?” Allura asked.   
“Just leave me alone. Please.” He Spoke crying. “I need to be alone. I’ve just lost...” tears welled up in his sockets only blocked by the wall of his closed eyes. “Never mind.” 

Quickly, he ran away from the rest of the group; he locked his bedroom door. His time with Keith flashed before his eyes everything:

-their first meeting at the flight simulator  
-messing around and confusing him  
-seeing him punch Iverson in the face  
-re meeting him  
-him finding out he was a werewolf 

All of these memories continued as lance cuddled his chest curled up. His knees rested on his chest as he let out salty tears. He knew that Keith was willing to DIE to fix the war and protect everyone but by no means did he want him to. They were good friends after all best friends, maybe more than that If Lance just spoke up, and told Keith the truth. 

Enough maybe!

He didn’t say he love his fellow pilot but he had so many good memories with him. Like the pool party he finally had or the time they had a food fight. Why, should he turn every emotion negative? Keith was still alive and everything would turn out all good and well after all. 

This was space after all.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance plays mario Kart and you see Keith

Knock-knock. 

The noise echoed from the door like a bullet displacing the air. His own breathing became a nuisance to his ears as he recovered to his feet. Dryness covered his lips, and his eyes were throbbing. His cheeks were sore. Shaking legs steadied as he yanked the door handle, clattering down got his focus as the doors unfolded. To reveal his red and puffy face to his best friend. 

“Lance I’m serious man, are you alright?” 

He didn’t understand his friend’s voice, words couldn’t work. He knew they were real formed words. 

“What?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“No.”  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“Do you wanna play video games and ignore our problems? At least remain in denial for a few more hours! You know.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Come on man. You need a break.”

They sat on the floor of the room and eating snacks, he placed two remotes on his floor. There were games in his desk, he decided to get Mario kart and play it with his best friend. It wasn’t Mario kart, but it was close enough of a supplement to Earth’s game. Except there wasn’t a blue shell in the game. Thank god for that both Hunk and Lance who appreciated their friendship more than a game of mario kart. At least it wasn’t monopoly. 

In the meantime Keith was speaking to his mother, in the quintessence field. He lay back on the rock with his wolf loyally leaning against him. He had felt space for a year now and missed home. Hell he missed Lance of all people. 

“Krolia?”  
“Yes.”  
“What do you think about boys who like boys?”  
Krolia shrugged. “I don’t really care. Your father seemed fine with it so I never cared enough.”  
“So if I liked boys?”  
“Okay, is it the tall one with the brown hair and the blue eyes.”  
“How?”  
“What?”  
“How did you know?”  
“The way you look at him Keith, it reminds me of your father.”  
“What was my dad like?”  
“The best earthling I’ve ever met.”

Keith looked down to the ground as his mom walked up to him, she looked him in the eyes and smiled. 

“You my son are the product of the best earthling I have ever met.”

The wolf whined as Keith tried to stand up. He decided against it as he was tired anyways. It was somehow warm so he could fall asleep anyways. 

“Dad was a vampire right?” He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question but it did.  
“As far as I know he did have strange eating habits, why?”  
“What did he think about werewolves?”  
“He well, he thought werewolves should have been accepted and would get along with underground packs, why?”  
“Lance is a werewolf. He’s from the Cuban pack.”  
“Be careful Keith then. Your father told me if you were bit by a werewolf on a full moon you would die.”  
“Oh, Okay?”

“DAMN!” Lance swore loudly as he lost the lead a second before the finish line. “Hunk I’ve been cheated, cheated I tell you!”  
“But you fell off the edge of the map...”  
“I don’t care. Since when was there a stupid right turn.”  
“You’re such a sore loser Lance.” Hunk laughed.  
“It comes with being the youngest sibling.”  
“Good point!”

Lance stood up and stretched noticing how his hair had drastically grown to be down to his chin. It was very shaggy. He tied it back before realising that it had grown far too long because he could tie it back. 

“Damn, I need a shower.” Quickly he stood up and walked to his bathroom.  
“I’ll see ya then lance.”  
“Bye. Oh when I’m ready can you cut my hair for me!”  
“Okay.”

Thank god he had, regular hair stylist Hunk to cut his hair. He laughed to himself. Before shutting the door and getting changed for his shower. 

Slowly warm water flowed over his face, he let it. He grabbed shampoo and let the soft liquid wash through his brown annoyingly longer hair. He left the shampoo to set as he shaved his legs and armpits. Then he washed the shampoo out and moved onto conditioner. He scratched the thin beard which had formed on his face. He would use an electric razor to get rid of it. Bored whilst brushing his hair he decided to listen to people’s conversations as he heard his name dropped. 

“Is he evil?” Lotor asked spitefully.  
“No why would you think he is he’s Lance for god sakes. You could be accused of being evil all the time by the paladins Lance included but no they trust you, Lotor you have to show Lance respect. In fact you did bad things to all the paladins.”   
“Princess I do respect him, but I also fear him. He is an animal, strong without weapons. You have long forgotten the danger of animals due to your status but over the years I have lost many of my friends to animals wild.”  
“Lance isn’t an animal. He’s a human, lycanthropes on Earth are put under the human rights act as they still retain a level of conciseness even as a wolf.”  
That was only 50 percent true some countries classed werewolves as humans and protected them. Some states did too however nearby places to the garrison didn’t think he was human.  
“But he’s not Allura he’s isolated himself because he can’t control his own body.”  
“You know what Lotor, call another ship or just leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you.”

Allura knocked on his door and Lance answered from the shower. 

“What’s up ‘lura?”  
“I’m going to play M&M in an hour, you’re welcome to join in in the lounge.”  
“Okay I will.”

Lance then changed into a casual shirt and jeans leaving his coat hanging on his bed. Then he called Hunk. 

“Hey can you give me a haircut now?”  
“Okay. Rocking the beard Lance I see?”  
“Oh yeah. It’ll be shaved by the time you arrive.”  
“I don’t know why you don’t keep it long but.”  
“Please.”  
“I was going to already.”

Quickly he used the electric razor he was supplied to Shave his stubble then he used the brush Allura had bought him as a birthday present to brush the uncharacteristicly long and shaggy hair. He could at least look like he wasn’t hurting big time. Soon after he heard a knock on his bathroom door. Hunk was here. 

“Time to cut your hair!” Hunk smiled snipping the excess hair from his head. And teasing the brown locks. Honestly, Hunk was his most trusted hairstylist, he knew Pidge was growing her hair out so she never cut it but honestly Hunk could style anyone’s hair. He had started doing in the garrison after stressful full moons when he was avoiding the cops. He’d climb back through the 2nd story window at sunrise to see hunk happily waiting for him. With a pair of scissors.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long School started again.

Lance walked with Hunk to the game room where the game had already started. 

“Shiro how many times has your character died!” Laughed Pidge.   
“Yeah like how many siblings are in that family.”  
“It isn’t a sibling, it’s a magic clone.”  
“As opposed to a scientific clone in a fantasy game?”   
“Can I join in now?”  
“Yeah, come on Lance.”

Lance set up his own character in the game. He set up the thief and realised how he could emulate the character’s appearance. He could do partial shifts so he turned into what his character looked like with the ears and the tail. Everyone laughed at his antics as he bowed at the rest of the group. He was too lazy to shift back so his tail and ears would stay for the game trying to wag in being pressed against the wall. 

“Okay Lance, you’re seriously playing like that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Good point.” 

The game continued and they were in a large forest with thick trees and long grass. Lance teleported around picking the pockets of a few random travelers. By the time they had turned around the wallet would be in Hunk’s never ending pocket. They slowly walked to the tavern where there was a new bartender which looked like Coran. Pidge walked over. 

“Any quests?” She slurped a frozen drink of alien fruits. There was purple juice which apparently was an equivalent to a cocktail for Alteans. 

“Yes young Pidge there is, the quest to avenge your friend’s father and save his sister from the dragon.”  
“Sister?”  
“Yes hiro has a sister.”  
“Of course.”  
“You will have to travel to the ruins of alkaria far into the deep woods. There you will find a dragon. He is a shapeshifter. As ancient as he is deadly, his fire will cause an ever lasting burn, unless you treat it with a wolfsbane remedy from the witches of Sirensa.”  
“There’s a problem with wolfs bane, one of our group is a werewolf.”  
“I’m aware. Let’s hope your mage has researched antidotes.”

Pidge walked back to the group and spoke of the quest and they left to a crossroads. 

“So Sirensia here we come.”

One side of the crossroads was the mountains were they would have to hike up. Another was by the water where the poisonous dreamroot could knock them unconscious if burnt. He couldn’t believe they had to roll the dice, but it was his turn and he rolled a 7, the mountains it was. Thank goodness!

Pidge and Hunk didn’t seem that happy about the mountains. Hunk was walking slowly, observantly ready to attack, like Keith on every planet. And Pidge... well Pidge was readying her weapons. Lance ran up to Hunk. 

“What’s going on? Why do you look so scared?”  
“We might wake the giants.”  
“The what!”  
“Shhhhhh!” Hunk hushed. “The giants, we might wake them up.”  
“Ohhh.”

Lance joined the duo in being rediculously observant. Sneaking around the humongous area he noticed the threateningly large sleeping giants slightly moving before he teleported back to the group. 

“no one is awake.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Come on, Sirensia is right down this hill.”

They slid down the hill ungracefully until they reached a large town with blacksmiths and large industrial buildings they had never seen before. 

“Hello!” Lance chirped to a random lady before being ignored. He tried again and again.   
“They know you’re a theif.” Allura nagged. “Stay under cover.” She then stopped a tall woman with green hair and yellow eyes. “Have you seen the alchemist at all?” Allura asked.   
“Yes. It’s the building that says “alchemist” on it.”  
“Oh thank you.” 

The woman rolled her eyes as lance ran to the alchemists shop. It was quaint and Tidy. Little trinkets sat on high shelves away from where people could comfortably reach. 

A cashier stood at the till. She was a ‘young’ cherry-red haired woman with vibrant purple eyes. Carmine tattoos set up her arms in a tree like pattern. She had a vacant expression on her face. 

“Hey!” Lance spoke pulling his hair back and winking. “You heard of an anti burn cream using wolfsbane?”  
“Yes the wolfsbane remedy. It’s a cure all.”  
“How much is it?”  
“I will trade you a lock of werewolf hair.” She swung her knife around her finger. “And an Arrow from the archer.”  
“Okay.” Lance grabbed his hair. “Just make it quick.”

The woman cut his hair and Lance flinched as she touched his ear. 

After receiving the potion, they left to go to Alkaria. It was at the end of a large forest, during the day it was safe however they would have to get through the forest before nightfall. 

The forest was dark even during the day, and the small forest seemed too large. The trees seemed to be double the size of regular trees on Earth. They had large purple branches that covered the sun and made made the forest floor dark and no one could see. 

They sauntered through the mile long forest. Before reaching a large castle with a deep moat and high battlements. The castle leaned towards the river. 

A large flame highlighted the trees as the green dragon returned to his perch. Lance snuck up behind it and stole its gold... and a large weapon that was like a gun. He threw Pidge a whip. 

Then Allura shot the dragon in the eye and climbed to its back she stabbed it and it quickly turned to dust leaving a blue crystal. 

Suddenly the castle received a transmission from....

Keith!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

“Keith your alive!” Lance’s face lit up happily. “Hey you look bigger! Does he look bigger to you?”  
“Lance.” Allura strained.  
“Listen I’m landing in 5 minuets in the ship. Let me in.”  
“Okay.”

 

Once Keith arrived he spoke rapidly about Lotor’s plans. Lotor was due to come back to the ship any minute now. And quite frankly Lance was afraid, the man who had lived on the ship for months was killing people for quintessence. He already wanted lance dead. 

Lance was right about that snake and well for one the team trusted him. 

After the battle Keith had another problem. A few days after landing on a medical planet, or as Sven would say space hospital, to help Shiro recover he started noticing changes in his body. And more importantly he felt ill, the food on the ship would no longer go down properly and he could hear everything. Lance’s scent also became much stronger and more intimidating. He could smell the paladin through the many beauty products and aftershaves. 

Currently he was standing over a sick bucket, he couldn’t keep anything down. But someone walked into the room.  
“Dios mio! Keith are you okay?”  
“Sick.”  
“Come on you need a doctor.”  
“No.”  
“Come on Keith.”  
“No, I know what’s wrong, and you’ll hate me for it.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Because.”  
“Keith I love you. I’ve had a crush on you since the garrison I won’t hate you.”  
“My vampire side. I don’t know how but the fight with Shiro somehow unlocked it, I’m not human anymore. I can’t eat food anymore I feel sick. Wait you love me.”  
“Yes now come on Keith; you need a Doctor.”

Keith stood up quickly. As they slowly walked to see the doctor Keith spoke again. 

“So you love me, I love you too. Why should we not date.”  
“Is that the vampiric way of asking me out?”  
“Apparently it’s kiddnap- never mind that was a joke wasn’t it. Yeah let’s go out.”  
“Good.”

The doctor gave them blood and Keith drank it. He also got a blood equivalent to baby formula which he found weird but it was better than having to hunt for food like his father would have. Hopefully he could take this back to earth and help other vampires in his position who didn’t want to drink blood but would rather die than take sedatives and have no ability to move around or travel or have anything fun ever. Lance also started to talk to the doctor about his relationship with me it was awkward as such but apparently there was a lot of risks when it came to dating vampires. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I really enjoyed writing this. I wasn’t sure how to end this so.


End file.
